Fiery One-shots
by countrypanther14
Summary: AU: A series of one-shots involving everyone's favorite pyromaniac, and the rest of the Squad.
1. Cutting Loose

**Okay, I'm starting to hit that point in 'Hidden Secret' where I start running out of ideas, and what ideas I do get either make the story go way off it's original plot line, or make the character very OOC. So I'm going to put that on hold until my writer's block passes, and give you this. Plus, I was bored.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT AN OC.**

 **WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN THINGS THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE TO ALL VIEWERS; VIEWER DISGRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

There were two things Diablo hated: hearing Croc snoring so loudly that he could hear him from the house, and seeing one of his friends get upset. But only one thing was easy to fix, and it wasn't the second one.

Coming back to the house that the Squad was staying at for the time being until Waller contacted Rick, after having to sneakily slip an anti-snore strip onto Croc's nose again to end the incessant snoring, he saw Harley through the kitchen window, wiping away tears.

 _This is not a good sign,_ he thought.

Going back into the house, he went into the kitchen, where Harley looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked, walking over to her, and wiping away the tears.

Not getting any response from Harley, he did the only thing that popped into is mind whenever Grace did this; which was start asking questions.

"Is this about what Rick said earlier?" he asked, remembering how earlier that evening, Rick and Harley had gotten into a huge fight about how the Joker would get her out of the Squad; Rick begging the differ, and stating the obvious that the Joker was abusive.

Seeing Harley react in the form of more tears, he knew he got it right, and wiped away more tears.

"Hey, Harley, don't listen to him," he said, trying to soothe her. "You never have before."

"I-I'm not..." she stammered, her voice broken underneath the sobs she was trying to suppress. "I'm not going back,"

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

"I'm not going back to the Joker. Rick's right, he'll just be abusive towards me, and-"

Sniffling, she suppressed another sob, and wiped away more tears before they could fall.

"Uh, Harley, how about we sit you down. You look like you're about ready to collapse," he said, putting a hand on Harley's shoulder, and gently guiding her into the living room; sitting her down on the couch, as he grabbed the box of tissues on the coffee table. Hearing Harley muttering how Rick was right, over and over. But when the word 'miscarriage' hit his ears, he looked at her, and she went quiet because she knew he had heard her say that.

"Harley," he said. "You were pregnant?"

"Yeah," she whispered, nodding her head slightly as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "But...I miscarried, shortly after I was put in Belle Reve...And being around Mr. J...it would-"

"Don't say anymore," he said, as he pulled Harley into a hug.

"W-Why...?" she stammered.

"I wouldn't know how it feels to lose a child before I got a chance to raise it. Especially since I'm the reason mine are both dead," he said. "But you've been holding this back for years, you-"

Feeling Harley wrap her arms around his waist, he held her a little tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder, and let out all the anger and sadness she had been keeping hidden for years.

After almost an hour, Harley had cried herself out, but she was still sniffling, and very upset.

"Harley, it's okay," he said, still holding her, and waiting until her breathing wasn't so shaky.

He really hated it when his friends got upset. Because he couldn't really empathize with them, and say he knew where they were coming from; he couldn't try to relate to them at all, pretty much making him a downer, making their situation worse. But he would try his damnedest to try and cheer them up, even if they don't need a shoulder to cry on like Harley just did. And he really didn't want to leave Harley alone, at least not until she showed him that cheerful grin she always wore.

"Get dressed," he said, getting up and heading for the stairs. "I have an idea."

Skeptical of what the idea was, Harley obeyed, and got dressed; going back downstairs to see Diablo dressed as well, holding the keys to Rick's jeep, and Rick's wallet.

"Come on," he said, going out the jeep, and unlocking it from the porch.

"Where are we going?" she asked, getting into the passenger's seat.

"No where special," he said, getting into the driver's seat, and buckling his seatbelt; turning on the jeep, and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

~ **Later** ~

"I am so glad you spotted this place on the way to the house," Harley said, as she and Diablo sat on the hood of Rick's jeep, looking up at the stars while they licked away at their ice cream cones. Diablo having spotted a ice cream shop the stayed open late into the night a few days ago when they first arrived at the house.

"Well, I figured you could use some cheering up. And I don't think Rick would be too happy if we went out, and destroyed everything in the city; so I figured this would be a safer option."

Seeing someone staring at him from the corner of his eye, as he bit into the wafer cone in his hand, he turned and saw a man giving him a death glare. And he knew who this man was, because he had a personal beef with him in the past.

"Someone you know?" she asked, noticing the man as well.

"Yeah," he said, turning away, and taking another bite of the cone. "Just ignore him. If he comes over, we both know what to do."

Seeing her shrug, they sat on the hood for another few minutes, talking and finishing up their frozen treats, as the man got up and walked over to them.

"Well, well, well," he said, still giving Diablo a death glare, as he got off the hood. "If it isn't little baby Santana. You know, the last time we met, you owed me money."

"The last time we met, I'm pretty sure I beat your ass to a pulp without having to use my powers," he said, helping Harley down from the hood. "What do you want Jack?"

"I want my damn money back," Jack growled.

"Sorry, I don't have it. I gave up that life a long time ago," he said, seeing Harley get her bat out of the backseat out of the corner of his eye, as Jack grabbed him, and slammed him into the side to the jeep hard enough to leave a dent in the door.

"Hey," she called, walking over to a red sports car, that was the same make and model of the Joker's. "This your car?"

"Yeah it's my car. What's it to ya?" Jack asked.

"Harley, don't you dare," Diablo said, Jack grabbing his throat, and choking him.

"It's a nice car," she said, running her fingers along the polished red metal. "It would be a shame if someone were to...oh, I don't know...do this."

Swinging her bat, she smashed in the windshield, all the other windows, both the headlights, and a few of the doors, leaving huge dents in the car; the car's alarm blaring, as Jack let go of Diablo.

"My car!" he shouted, running over to the red sports car, as she walked back over.

"Sorry Diablo, I couldn't help it. I needed to blow off some steam," she said, giving him an innocent look; though he could see that familiar grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I ain't mad," he said, shrugging his shoulders, and fixing his jacket. "Though we might want to get out of here."

Opening the door to let Harley back in, he looked over at Jack, who was freaking out about the car, and shot a fireball at him; melting all four tires, as he got back into the jeep, and drove off.

Looking at Harley out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she was a bit more relaxed than before, but she still wasn't very happy.

"Harley," he said. "Put your seatbelt on, and don't tell Rick I did this."

"Did what?" she asked, before he stamped his foot down on the gas pedal, and sped down the street; her, letting out a startled yell, which quickly turned into a maniacal laugh, as he veered right, and did donuts on someone's front lawn; her cheerful smile returning before he got back on the road to go back to the house.

"Diablo," she said, as they pulled into the driveway. "What was that? I've never seen that side of you before."

"Well, like I said earlier, you needed some cheering up." he said, giving her a smile, and getting out of the car; quickly spraying off the mud that was on the tires with the hose that was out in the garden. "And the only way to cheer you up, is chaos; so I had to cut loose a little bit."

"Thank you," she said, getting out, and giving him a big ol' kiss on the cheek, hugging him close, as Katana came outside; furious.

"You two, get in the house now." she said, her voice stern, and loud.

"Uh oh," Harley said.

"What are you saying 'uh oh' for? Your bombs deactivated," he said, as he put the hose down, and went inside.

* * *

 **R &R. And no, Rick didn't blow up Diablo; he basically 'grounded' him.**


	2. Pinky

**This story was originally a one-shot, but people kept following the story. So I figured I'd just made a whole series of one-shots for fun, and that way if I make more one-shots starring El Diablo, I don't have to upload them as a separate story every time, I could just put them in here.**

 **PS: Not all these one-shots are going to have the Squad in them. Some are going to take place before the movie with Chato, Grace and the kids. I'm sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter, but that was before I knew I was going to make more than one.**

 **Chapter Summary: Boomerang loses his stuffed unicorn, and Diablo finds it for him.**

* * *

"I'm not saying it was a bad movie," Katana said, as she and the rest of the Squad walked up the front steps of the house. "I'm just saying, that they should have went more into the main character's backstory. Not show the antagonist's."

"But then you won't be able to empathize with the villain," Harley said, as Rick unlocked the door.

"What did you think Diablo?" Deadshot asked.

"I agree with both the girls," he shrugged.

"What?" they asked.

"Look, it's one thing to make the audiences empathize for the villain," he said. "But you also have to give more detail on the main character as well, and as to why he's going against the villain in the first place; not just give hints on his past."

Seeing Rick freeze in the doorway, he turned and tried to look over the Squad leader's shoulder; seeing the living room torn apart, and boomerangs in the walls.

"Boomerang!" he yelled, the Australian jewel thief in question popping up from under the overturned couch; stressing out over something.

"Boomerang, what the hell?" Katana asked, flipping the couch back over, and replacing the cushions. "Why'd you do this?"

"I can't find her," he said.

"Who?" Harley asked.

"Pinky, I can't find Pinky," he said, taking the couch cushions back off before Katana could sit down.

"Who's 'Pinky'?" Rick asked; Harley, Croc, and Deadshot all shrugging, as Diablo walked over to the bookcase, and grabbed a toy unicorn from the top shelf.

"Here," he said, giving it to Boomerang. "Next time, don't be an idiot and steal stuff, and maybe Waller won't confiscate it from you like you're a child."

"Thanks mate," Boomerang said, taking the unicorn from him, and going upstairs to his room. Leaving the entire Squad downstairs in disbelief.

"A toy?" Katana asked.

"This man, tore up the house, for a toy?" Rick said.

"I don't think I even what to know what he does with that thing," Harley said, replacing the couch cushions again, and sitting down.

"Neither do I," Katana said, shuddering in disgust, as she sat down too.

"I'll clean this up," Diablo said, picking up whatever else Boomerang had knocked over, or overturned in his desperation to find his toy unicorn.

* * *

 **R &R**


	3. Opportunity, and Payback

**Chapter Summary: Grace has the day off of work, and Chato was napping. She had to take the opportunity**

* * *

 _Why I agreed to have two kids with this man, I have no idea,_ Grace thought, as she picked up half of the kids toys. _And one would think that after all the times Chato and I have told them to pick up their toys, they'd listen to us._

Throwing a dirty sock into the laundry basket that was tucked under her arm, she sighed, and rubbed at her neck. If she wasn't waiting tables at work, she was doing chores at the house; and yes, Chato did do the chores on occasions, but more often than not, something got covered in ash or soot due to his powers. Either that or the kids messed up the house again while his back was still turned.

Speaking of Chato.

Looking over at her husband, who was napping on the couch, with his bare back exposed to her; she spotted a box of markers, and smiled, setting down the laundry basket, and picking up the box.

Thankfully, Chato, despite being an early riser in the morning, was a very heavy sleeper; so within half an hour, his entire back was colored in, and he rolled over onto his back, and enabled her to color the tattoos on his chest, stomach, and neck.

Happy with her handiwork on his chest, she carefully colored his arms next, and set the markers down when she was done; going back to doing the chores, as he woke up.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, holding back a yawn, and getting up from the couch; stretching his aching body because that couch always killed his back.

"About an hour or so," she said, trying not to look him in the eyes, because she knew if she did, she'd start to giggle at him. "You were asleep when I came back from the store, so I really have no idea."

"And you've been doing the chores this whole time?" he asked, waving her over to him. "Come here, you've worked hard enough on your day off; you deserve a nice long nap too."

"Chato, no. I have a lot of things to do," she said.

"All the more reason to ta-What the hell did you do to me?" he asked, seeing his tattoos colored in various shades of red, green, blue, and about every other color in the rainbow except for yellow because it didn't show up very well on his skin.

"Don't worry, it washes off," she said. "At least I think it does."

"Okay, this means war," he said, grabbing the markers from the coffee table. "Come here,"

"Chato, no," she said, backing away slowly. "You left yourself open for it, you really should learn from your mistakes."

Seeing a spark of anger in his eyes, she muttered 'oh shit' under her breath, and darted for the door; Chato grabbing her from behind, and picking her up.

"Chato! Put me down this instant!" she yelled, trying to get out of the hold he had on her waist, as he pinned her to the couch, face down.

"Not until I get my payback first," he said, lifting her shirt over her head, and exposing the angel wing tattoo on the small of her back; coloring the wings in with a brown and black marker, as she tried to get away. "Hold still."

After two hours, because Grace wouldn't sit still, all her tattoos were colored in, and he had a black eye because he may or may not have gotten a teeny bit frisky with her when he was coloring in the rose tattoo that was on the back of her shoulder, right where her shoulder, and neck met.

"Well, thanks a lot Chato. Now I have to get a new shirt," she said, looking at the splotches of red, green, purple, brown, and black in on her white shirt.

"Oh don't worry, it washes out," he said, setting the markers down, as the kids came back from school.

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Amazed by You

**Chapter Summary: Chato still finds new ways to tell Grace he loves her.**

 ***This takes place with the Squad, I just kept Grace alive for fun. Also, the song that appears in this chapter: I do not own that.***

* * *

"I cannot believe you guys left Diablo alone at the house," Katana said, as she, Harley, Deadshot, and Boomerang headed back to the safe house the Squad was staying at until Waller gave the green light to either go on another mission, or send them back to prison.

"Oh, come on Katana. It's not that bad," Harley said. "Croc and Grace are with him."

"Yeah, and he's a grown man, he can take care of himself," Deadshot said.

"He could be setting the house on fire," Katana said.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

 _I wonder where Waylon ran off to,_ Grace Santana thought, as she stared out the kitchen window; looking for the Squad's reptilian cannibal, who was probably out for a mid-day swim. _I just hope he's not getting into anything he shouldn't._

Seeing Chato's refection in the window, she turned around to look at him, as he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" she asked, taking the flowers from him, and wincing slightly because one of the flowers in the bouquet was a rose, and it still had its thorns. "And to who do I owe the honors to?"

"The neighbors who are out of town until Thursday," he said, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You stole the neighbor's flowers?" she asked, looking at the bouquet in her hand.

"For the woman who stole my heart," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips; which she pulled out of. "Still no?"

"Still no," she said.

While she forgave him already for the fire, she refused to let him know that, and refused to show him any affection. But if she knew anything about Chato, it was that he was persistent, and won't stop at anything until she caves in, and becomes putty in his hands.

"Grace," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I already apologized a hundred times. What more do you want from me?"

Not answering him, or looking him in the eye; she heard him sigh, and turn on the radio they had in the kitchen. "Amazed by You" by Lonestar coming on.

 _ **Every time our eyes meet**_  
 _ **This feeling inside me**_  
 _ **Is almost more than I can take**_  
 _ **Baby when you touch me**_  
 _ **I can feel how much you love me**_  
 _ **And it just blows me away**_  
 _ **I've never been this close to anyone,**_  
 _ **Or anything**_  
 _ **I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**_

"Nope, I'm out of here," she said.

"Oh, come on. You love this song," he said, grabbing her wrist gently, and spinning her around before pulling her against him. "Dance with me."

"Chato, no," she said, trying to get away from him. "Someone might see."

"Croc's taking a nap, and the kids are still at school. So I think we're fine," he said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his went around her waist, and he started dancing in a slow circle.

 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **I'm so in love with you**_  
 _ **It just keeps getting better**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life,**_  
 _ **with you by my side**_  
 _ **Forever and ever**_  
 _ **Every little thing that you do,**_  
 _ **Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

Feeling him push her away from his body, and spin her around again before pulling her close again; Grace could feel the old feelings she had for Chato before start to resurface, and pulled herself closer, as he lifted her up, and spun her around. The two of them laughing.

Knowing exactly when the song was going to end, Chato lifted Grace up again, and spun around; setting her down gently, and slowly leaning in for a kiss. A kiss Grace was more than glad to give him because it had been a very long time since she had felt his lips on hers; and vice versa.

"Wow," she said, panting for breath when they broke out of the kiss. "I've really missed kissing you like that."

"Well, I'm about to do it again," he said, giving her another kiss; completely unaware of Harley who was standing in the doorway.

"Hooray, Diablo has love again!" she cheered, making Diablo pull away from Grace, and turn crimson with embarrassment.

"Gee, thanks Harley. I really needed that one," he said.

* * *

 **Ta da. And again, I do not own the song that was used in this chapter. And R &R**


	5. Opportunity, and Payback pt 2

**Chapter Summary: It's Halloween, and the opportunity was there for Diablo. And Boomerang gets his payback, but it backfires**

* * *

 _This is going to be classic,_ Diablo thought, as he snuck into the living room where the rest of the Squad was watching horror movies; though Croc was passed out on the couch.

Ducking behind the couch, he slowly reached over and grabbed the TV remote from above Croc's head; but unfortunately for him, Croc recognized his scent, and chomped down on his forearm to keep him from taking the remote. And he was dead asleep.

Using his free hand to try not to scream out in pain, he tore his arm free, and looked at the wound before he turned the TV off; everyone becoming shrouded in darkness.

"What the hell?" Deadshot asked.

Putting the remote back, Diablo took a step back from the couch so he wouldn't accidentally set it on fire, because Croc would kill him if he did that; and went full El Diablo. Letting out an demonic laugh, and scaring the crap out of everyone, besides the sleeping crocodile on the couch.

"God damn it, Diablo!" Katana yelled, as Diablo just flat out laughed, and turned the TV back on. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I had to do it, the opportunity was too great."

"You're evil," Harley said, pouting slightly. "I'm definitely going to get you back for that later."

"I'd like to see you try," he said, going back upstairs.

* * *

 **~Later~**

 _Maybe I shouldn't have scared them like that,_ Diablo thought as he stood under the cool spray of the shower head. _Yeah, it was worth it. But it was kind of mean...Eh, maybe I'll get them some candy, try to make them forgive me._

Wiping the water that was on his face away with his hands, he heard someone walk in without knocking; probably Croc from the way footsteps moved across the bathroom floor; and made a comment about how it was more polite to knock before entering. But when he saw long, almost tentacle-like green fingers wrap around the shower curtain; he felt his heart start racing in his chest, and heard it beating in his ears, as Boomerang pulled the curtain aside, dressed up as Salad Fingers, and jump scared him. And keep in mind, Diablo was in the shower; so guess who slipped and hurt his ankle when he fell.

"God damn it, Boomer! I will kill you!" he shouted, as Boomerang ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **I know I'm a bit late now because it's past midnight where I live. But please still R &R**


End file.
